gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaps
Chaps was an elderly stranded man who lived in Ephyra for most of the Human-Locust War. Although not much is known about him before the war, he owned and operated his own gas station up until its destruction during the events of the Lightmass Offensive. He eventually took charge of a Stranded Underground camp that was discovered by Delta Squad when they went under Mount Kadar. Biography Lightmass Offensive Chaps owned and operated Chaps' Gas Station, the location of the Junker Laverne, and was affiliated with Franklin's Outpost. During the Lightmass Offensive in 14 A.E., Chaps was contacted by Franklin Tsoko and told to fill up Laverne with gas, and allow Sgt.Marcus Fenix and Pvt.Dominic Santiago to take the vehicle. However, he did not think they would make it, and did not fill it up. When they did arrive, he became angry at them for stirring up the Locust. He told them to start filling up the vehicle, and let them stock up on weaponry and ammo from his station in the back before they were ambushed by the Locust. He helped defend the station from the Locust attack, and left with Marcus and Dom in Laverne, but his station was blown up.Gears of War: Act 2: Nightfall: Powder Keg as they drive to Franklin's Outpost, Chaps becomes the back-seat driver, instructing Marcus and Dom on where to go and from where the Kryll are attacking.Gears of War: Act 2: Nightfall: Burnt Rubber After they arrive and find the Outpost under attack, Chaps recommends to the Gears that they help out, and begins walking away while drinking a beer.Gears of War: Act 2: Nightfall: Last Stand Going Underground Six months later, Chaps moved underneath Mount Kadar with a large group of other Stranded, because Franklin's Outpost was overrun and rest of the surface became too dangerous. When Delta-One arrived at the camp, they were surprised to find Chaps and his group there. He gave them information that helped Delta Squad finally find the Locust stronghold of Nexus, leading to a massive attack there, and that he saw Maria Santiago with another group of Stranded. He was taken to the surface by Cpl.Damon Baird and Pvt.Augustus Cole, along with the other Stranded in his party, via the squad's Centaur.Gears of War 2: Act 3: Gathering Storm: Displacement Personality Chaps was a typical Stranded, and blames Marcus and Dom for the surge of Locust in Ephyra when they transverse the streets. He is bitter and paranoid of the COG, and bossy as he back-seat drives Laverne when traveling through the streets of Ephyra. He is bold and daring when forced to fight, as seen when the Locust attack the Gas Station. However, Chaps preferred choice is to try to survive by hiding from the Locust rather take them on like the COG. Quotes Behind the Scenes *He is also a very useful asset to have on Insane when defending the pumps as he is very accurate with his Boltok Pistol and can kill many Locust and provide covering fire, though if he believes he has an opportunity he may even rush into the open. In an even more daring move, he sometimes simply charges the Locust and pistol-whips them. He will however, not hold them off on his own. *Chaps is also a meatflag for the multiplayer gametype Submission in Gears of War 2, though he wields a Shotgun like every other meatflag. *Chaps is voiced by Robin Atkin Downes. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Stranded